Raizo's Rhinoplasty
by HeeroYuy84
Summary: This was something I came up with in a deranged state. It's basically a South Park-G Gundam hybrid (new ep up)
1. Default Chapter

Raizo's Rhinoplasty  
  
[Author's notes: Any time an adult character is featured in a kid's role, they will be in chibi form  
*Initially George was up for the role of Kyle...then he got a look at the script and went AWOL...in a pinch Argo will be playing him]   
  
  
[Mr. Yun-Fat's Classroom]  
Rain: Domon, you know it's almost Valentine's Day?  
Domon: I know.  
Rain: Maybe we should go on a cruise or something.  
Domon: I can't afford a cruise!  
Rain: I know, but we can make a little boat out of cardboard and pretend it's a cruise.  
  
Chibodee bursts out laughing.  
  
Domon: Shut up Chibodee!  
Chibodee: That is so lame.  
  
Chibodee stops laughing.  
  
Chibodee: Oh man, eh.  
Rain: And then we can dress up in little costumes, and pretend we're getting married.  
  
Chibodee starts laughing again.  
Chibodee falls out of his desk.  
  
Chibodee: Stop, seriously, you're killing me over here.  
  
Principal Karato walks in.  
  
Principal Karato: Children, I have some difficult news for you. Mr. Yun-Fat won't be teaching for a while. He has to have surgery.  
  
[Cheering]  
  
Principal Karato: So you're going to have a substitute teacher.  
  
[Groan]  
  
Principal Karato: And I want you to show the substitute the same respect you show for Mr. Yun-Fat.  
  
Argo raises his hand.  
  
Principal Karato: Yes little boy?  
  
Argo: We don't have respect for Mr. Yun-Fat.  
[Silence]  
  
Principal Karato: Oh, any-who, I want you all to meet your new substitute, Ms. Allenby.  
Ms. Allenby: Hello children.  
Argo,Domon: Whoa!  
Chibodee: Wow, she's pretty.  
Schwarz: Yeh, I'd like to get a piece of her.  
Domon: You can say that again.  
Schwarz: Yeh, I'd like to get a piece of her.  
Principal Karato: Good luck Ms. Allenby. If they get out of control, just use this berserker system, ok?  
Ms. Allenby: Thank you, I'm sure I'll be fine.  
  
Domon, Chibodee and Argo are brandishing huge grins. (or as close to a grin as Domon or Argo can offer)  
  
Ms. Allenby: Now, children, I know that you must be very upset about your teacher having surgery. But I promise I'll try to make things as easy as possible for all of us.  
  
Domon and Argo have little hearts floating above their heads.  
  
Rain: [Gasp]Domon, Domon!  
Ms. Allenby: Now, let me try and learn your names by your seating assignments. You are, Chibodee Crockett?  
Chibodee: Yes ma'am.  
Ms. Allenby: Ok, and, you must be Domon Kasshu.  
  
Domon pukes.  
[Silence]  
  
Ms. Allenby: Do you need to go to the nurses office Domon.  
Chibodee: Nahh, he always pukes when he's in love.  
Domon: I'll kick your ass Chibodee!  
Ms. Allenby: So, you're alright?  
  
Domon pukes.  
  
Rain looks concerned.  
  
Argo: You had waffles for breakfast, huh?  
  
[Raizo's Rhinoplasty]  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Oh, I have to admit, I'm still embarassed about getting a nose-job Raizo. I didn't want people at school to know, so I told them I had DG infection.  
Raizo:You shouldn't be embarassed Mr. Yun-Fat, people have cosmetic surgery all the time. Before we start, this computer can help you pick what kind of nose you want.  
  
Raizo boots up his PC[You can even hear the hard drive spin up].  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Wow, isn't that amazing Hat-sensei (a Master Asia puppet).  
Hat-sensei: It sure is Mr. Yun-Fat.  
Raizo: Now, we could go with something a little smaller, which would make you look like this.  
  
Raizo brings up a new display on the PC.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Hmmm.  
Raizo: Or we could straighten out the bridge, which would make you look like this.  
  
Raizo brings up another display on the PC.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Oh, that's not bad.  
Raizo: Of course we could narrow the bridge, which would make you look more like this.  
  
Raizo brings up a display that looks vaguely similar to George DeSand.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Wow, that's it! That's the nose I want!  
Raizo: Alrighty then.  
  
Raizo powers off the PC.  
  
Raizo:Now, I must warn you Mr. Yun-Fat, that there are risks.  
  
[Dramatic music]  
  
Raizo: You could wind up a hideous, foul shadow of a creature.  
  
Zoom in to Raizo's face.  
  
Raizo: So terrifyingly ugly that you are forced to live in the sewers, only emerging at night to hunt for scraps of food.  
Mr. Yun-Fat: I can live with that.  
Raizo: Alrighty then, let's get started.  
  
[Playground]  
  
Chibodee: She wasn't looking at you buttlord, she was looking at me.  
Argo: Well, that goes without saying fatass, how could she help but look at you.  
Domon: You guys can stop fighting, it was me she was checking out.  
Chibodee: Until you puked on her.  
Sai: Hello there children, what's all this I'm hearing about a new teacher?  
Argo: Ms. Allenby, she's beautiful!  
  
Rain and Bunny are on swings.  
Rain looks dejected.  
  
Sai: Is she like, uh, Emma Sheen beautiful, or Chris MacKenzie beautiful?  
  
The kids appear unsure.  
  
Sai: Or Sayla Mass beautiful?  
  
The kids shrug.  
  
Sai: Or is she Lucrezia Noin in the second season of Gundam Wing beautiful?  
Domon: Yeh, that one.  
Sai: Wooh, I got to meet this woman.  
Rain: Domon, didn't you notice how her left arm is longer than the right one?  
Domon: No.  
Rain: Well, it is!  
Sai: That's ok, you know what they say about women with one arm longer than the other.  
Schwarz: Yeh, they can ....  
Sai: That's right.  
Rain: Well, did you notice that mole on the back of her neck with the hair growing out of it?  
Sai: That's ok. You know what they say about women with the mole on the back of their necks with hair growing out of it?  
  
[Silence]  
  
Schwarz shrugs.  
  
Rain: Domon, we're still Valentines, right?  
Domon: Sure Rain, whatever.  
Argo: Hey, we should buy Ms. Allenby Valentine's Day presents.  
Domon: Yeh, we'll go to the mall tonight.  
Chibodee: I'm gonna buy her a vacuum cleaner, chicks like vacuum cleaners.  
  
Love-lost music begins playing.  
Rain lets loose a tear.  
A series of short clips of Domon and Rain from previous episodes are shown while the song is played.  
Most shots involve a little vomit on Domon's part.  
Vocalist:  
[Singing in cantonese]  
  
[Ms. Allenby's Classroom]  
  
Ms. Allenby is writing on the chalkboard.  
The kids are checking out her ass.  
  
Ms. Allenby: Oh, goodness, would anybody mind cleaning my erasers after class?  
Chibodee: Me, me, me, me, me, me, me!  
Bunny: You guys are so immature, act like eight-year olds!  
Ms. Allenby: Domon, how 'bout you?  
  
Domon pukes.  
  
Domon: I'd love to.  
  
Rain looks angry.  
  
Ms. Allenby: Now children, let's review our multiplication tables.  
  
Chibodee raises his hand.  
  
Ms. Allenby: Chibodee?  
Chibodee: What's a multiplication table?  
Ms. Allenby: Didn't Mr. Yun-Fat teach multiplication?  
  
[Silence]  
  
Ms. Allenby: Well, where did he leave off?  
Chibodee: We were learning about how Quess Paraya is going after that Char Aznable guy that used to be on Mobile Suit Gundam, but then he got his own show for just a little while.  
  
Ms. Allenby is somewhat taken aback.  
The classroom door opens.  
Sai is in the doorway.  
  
Sai: Oh, hello.  
Ms. Allenby: Can I help you?  
Sai: [Sultry]I'm Sai.  
Ms. Allenby: And...?  
Sai: I just, uh, I stopped buy 'cause little Argo forgot his laundy detergent on the playground.  
Argo: My laundry detergent?  
Domon: That's not Argo's....  
Sai: Shhh. Crazy fighters always leaving their detergent all over the place.  
  
Sai puts the detergent on Argo's desk.  
  
Sai: What was your name again?  
Chibodee: Uh oh, Sai's movin' in on Ms. Allenby.  
Ms. Allenby: I'm the substitute.  
Sai: Well, I'm sure there's no substitute for you.  
Ms. Allenby: That's very nice Mr. Sai, now, if you're finished....  
  
Music starts playing.  
Sai:  
[Singing]Nobody could take your place. No way they could match your face. No. You got it goin' on in a way so clear. I just want to buy you a beer. Maybe tonight at 7: 30 or something I could, uh, come by and,uh, pick you up in my car. {No substitute  
Domon: We've got to learn how to do this dude.  
Argo: Yep.  
Ms. Allenby: That was enthralling Mr. Sici, but, could I get back to teaching now?  
Sai: If we can have dinner tonight.  
Ms. Allenby: Fine Sai, just let me do my job before I get fired.  
Chibodee: Oh, weak! Sai's gonna make sweet love to Ms. Allenby!  
Ms. Allenby: What?!?  
  
[Raizo's Rhinoplasty]  
Raizo: Mr. Yun-Fat! Mr. Yun-Fat!  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Where? Where am I?  
Raizo: The operation is over Mr. Yun-Fat.  
Mr. Yun-Fat: I, I feel weak. How do I look?  
Raizo: You look great!  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat's Head is covered in bandages smattered with blood.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat: I, I feel kind of nauseous.  
Raizo: Yes, well that's to be expected. We did some major reconstruction. Sawed through some bone, snapped some cartilage.  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Uhhhh.  
Raizo: All the blood and mucous, just the sound of bone and sinew coming apart.  
  
Raizo makes a breaking sound.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Ahhh.  
Raizo: By the way, did you ever see that movie, Evangelion: Death and Rebirth?  
Mr. Yun-Fat vomits violently.  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Oh stop, that movie was terrible!  
Raizo: Oh, well, I'm sorry Mr. Yun-Fat. Why don't you get some rest? I'll check on you a little later.  
  
Raizo leaves.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Waited through that entire movie to see something new, and the first half was the goddamed series all over again.  
  
[Ms. Allenby's Classroom]  
Ms. Allenby: Ok kids, remember your homework. We have a lot of catching up to do.  
Chibodee: Goodbye Ms. Allenby.  
Argo: Stop kissing ass Chibodee.  
Chibodee: I'm not kissing ass you stupid fleck!  
Rain: Ms. Allenby, can I talk to you?  
Ms. Allenby: Of course Rain.  
Rain: I couldn't help but notice you taking a liking to my boyfriend Domon.  
Ms. Allenby: Oh, well, I've taking a liking to all of you. You're all so young and cute and full of life.  
Rain: Can I tell you something Ms. Allenby?  
Ms. Allenby: Of course Rain.  
Rain: Don't fuck with me!  
Ms. Allenby: What?  
Rain: You heard me! Stay away from my man, bitch or I'll whip your sorry whole ass back to last year!  
  
Rain leaves.  
  
Rain: Bye Ms. Allenby.  
  
[Commecial]  
  
[Ms. Allenby's Classroom]  
  
Ms. Allenby: Well, I certainly want to thank all you lovely children for the presents you bought me.  
  
Ms. Allenby opens one of the gifts.  
  
Ms. Allenby: Oh, what a delightful scarf. Thank you Argo.  
  
Argo grins gleefully.  
  
Domon: [Cough]Loser gift. [Cough]Loser gift.  
Ms. Allenby: And here's one from Schwarz.  
  
She opens the gift.  
  
Ms. Allenby:Oh, thank you very much Schwarz, this is a very scrumptious looking sausage.  
  
Schwarz laughs.  
  
Ms. Allenby: Oh, and what a nice alarm clock, thank you Domon.  
  
Domon pukes.  
  
Ms. Allenby: And here's another present, from Rain.  
  
Ms. Allenby opens the gift.  
  
Ms. Allenby: Oh, why, it's a dead animal. Thank you Rain.  
  
Rain glares back evilly.  
  
Domon: See, she liked my present the best.  
Argo: Where's your present Chibodee?  
  
Chibodee has some chocolate smeared on his face.  
  
Chibodee: Oh, well, I got Ms. Allenby a chocolate pie, but, I uh, left it at home.  
Ms. Allenby: Ok kids, we're going to take a spelling test now.  
  
[Gasp]  
  
Ms. Allenby: But as an extra incentive, I'm going to take whoever gets the highest score on the quiz out to dinner.  
Chibodee: Ah man, I wish I knew how to spell.  
Ms. Allenby: Are there any questions before we begin?  
  
Rain raises her hand.  
  
Ms. Allenby: Yes Rain?  
  
Chibodee is chowing down on some pie.  
  
Rain: When someone gets as old as you, do they have to wear Depends Undergarments?  
  
Ms. Allenby stares back blankly.  
  
[Silence]  
  
[Cafeteria]  
  
Argo: I aced that test. I'm gonna win that dinner with Ms. Allenby.  
Domon: No you're not, I don't think I missed any.  
Rain: Hi Domon.  
Domon: I bet I scored a hundred.  
Rain: HI DOMON!!!!  
Domon: Oh, hi Rain.  
Rain: I was just in the bathroom, and Ms. Allenby was in there taking the biggest dump I've ever seen.  
Argo: No she wasn't.  
Rain: YES SHE WAS!  
Domon: That's impossible.  
Rain: Well, she did. And she has horrible, horrible gas, too! She says she can't control it!  
Chibodee: Nuh uh.  
Rain: It smelled like a dead calf rotting in the hot sun.  
Argo: Oh, cool.  
Chibodee: Alright, Rain, seriously, you need to stop with this whole jealousy thing.  
Argo: Yeh, you're acting like a freak Rain.  
Rain: NO I'M NOT ACTING LIKE A FREAK[echoes]!!!!  
  
[Silence]  
  
Chibodee:Damn man, somebody's got to pull that monkey out of Rain's ass.  
Sai: Hello there children.  
Chibodee: Oh, hey Sai.  
Argo: How did your date with Ms. Allenby go?  
Sai: Not too good.  
Domon: What happened? Didn't you make sweet love to her?  
Sai: No, no, no, she's not like that. You see. Uh, how do I put this? Children, Ms. Allenby doesn't exactly play for the right team.  
  
[Silence]  
  
Sai: In, in, in other words, children, she's not a member of the heterosexual persuasion.  
  
[Silence]  
  
Sai: Don't you understand? She's a lesbian.  
Domon: A what-bian?  
Argo: A plebian?  
Sai: You boys don't know what a lesbian is?  
Domon: Schwarz?  
  
Schwarz shrugs.  
  
Domon: No, explain it to us Sai.  
Sai: That, that's ok. Uh, ba, look, all you need to know is: Ms. Allenby's a lesbian, and that means she only likes other lesbians.  
Domon: Oh.  
Sai: Now move along children, you're holding up the line.  
Argo: Weak dude, she only likes other lesbians.  
Domon: Hey man, if she only likes other lesbians, then all we gotta do is become lesbians too.  
Argo: Hey, yeh.  
Chibodee: You guys, you know what? My grandma was Dutch-Irish, and my grandpa was lesbian, that makes me quarter-lesbian.  
Domon: You're just saying that Chibodee.  
Argo: Yeh, you're not a lesbian fatass.  
Chibodee: I am too.  
  
[Raizo's Rhinoplasty]  
  
Raizo: Ok, only a few more bandages to go.  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Well?  
Raizo: Take a look for yourself.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat checks himself in the mirror.  
He looks a lot like George DeSand.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Wow, that's a pretty good nose job! What do you think Hat-sensei?  
Hat-sensei: I think it looks great.  
Raizo: Yes, I think once the swelling goes down, you'll really notice a difference.  
  
[Chibodee's House]  
  
Chibodee is on the floor, licking the rug.  
  
Domon: What the hell are you doing Chibodee?  
Chibodee: My mom said if you want to become a lesbian, you have to lick carpet.  
Domon: Really?  
Domon: Well, I got a Indiglo Girls CD, the guy at the record store said it was perfect.  
  
Domon puts the CD on.  
  
Argo: And I got these killer Birkenstocks.  
  
Argo is putting on the Birks.  
They all start licking the carpet.  
  
Chibodee: This is a bunch of crap! I've been licking this carpet for three hours, and I still don't feel like a lesbian.  
  
[Street in Neo-Hong Kong]  
  
Hong Kong Sightseeing is playing.  
Mr. Yun-Fat is grooving down the street.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Hi Miss Maria Louise.  
Maria: Ohh, howdy Mr. Yun-Fat. Say honey, you look kind of different.  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Really?  
Maria: Did you get a haircut?  
Mr. Yun-Fat: No, but thanks for asking.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat starts walking away.  
  
Maria: [After Mr. Yun-Fat]Call me, I'm in the book!  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Wow Hat-sensei, having a nose job is even better than I thought. There's a whole world of opportunity opening up in front of us.  
  
[Rain's House]  
  
Rain: Thanks for coming over Bunny.  
Bunny: That's ok Rain. I brought my makeup kit like you asked me. What are we doing anyway?  
Rain: That mean old substitute isn't going to stop until she takes everything from me Bunny.  
Bunny: Really?  
Rain: Yeh, what I'd really like to do is load her into a rocket and have her shot into the center of the sun. But instead, I'll just get Domon to notice me again. Bunny, I need a makeover!  
Bunny: Oh, cool!  
  
[Ms. Allenby's Classroom]  
  
Domon: I can't wait for Ms. Allenby to see what a raging lesbian I am.  
Chibodee: I'm a bigger lesbian than you.  
Domon: No, you're a fatter lesbian than me.  
Argo: Screw you guys, I'm king lesbian.  
Chico: Whoa, is that Rain Mikamura?  
  
Sleazy music starts playing.  
Rain has a lot of makeup on.  
Rain walks into the classroom, cigarette in mouth.  
  
Rain: Hi guys, what's up?  
Chibodee: Wow, Rain looks just like that chick from Mobile Suit Gundam, Garma Zabi.  
Domon: Wow, hi Rain.  
Rain: Oh, hi Domon. [To Bunny]I think it worked Bunny.  
Bunny: Yeh.  
  
Sleazier music starts playing.  
  
Ms. Allenby: Good morning children.  
Argo, Domon: Wow!  
Chibodee: Dang, duh, dang!  
Argo: Yeh.  
Ms. Allenby: Oh Rain, you wore black leather too. We're like sisters.  
Rain: Die!!!  
Ms. Allenby: Alright kids, I finished grading your papers and the person with the highest score is....  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat walks into the classroom.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat:Hello there children.  
Hong Kong Sightseeing starts playing.  
  
Domon: Oh no, Mr. Yun-Fat's back.  
Chibodee: Ah, weak dude.  
  
Carnival music starts playing.  
  
Rain: [Singing]Hooray, hooray, hooray for Mr. Yun-Fat! He's back, he's back, Mr. Yun-Fat is back!  
  
Rain begins waving.  
  
Rain: So long substitute, don't let the door hit your ass on the way out now.  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Children, I have a very important announcement to make.  
  
Carnival music comes to a halt.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat: I'm quitting my job as a teacher.  
  
[Gasp]  
  
Rain: What?  
Mr. Yun-Fat: It's strange, but suddenly I feel really confident about myself. And I've decided to quit teaching and do what I've always dreamed of doing, hang out and screw hot chicks.  
Rain: You-you can't.  
Mr. Yun-Fat: But the good news is, I've already talked to Principal Karato about it, and Ms. Allenby can stay on as your permanent teacher.  
  
[Cheering]  
  
Ms. Allenby: Really?  
Principal Karato: That's right. Will you stay?  
Ms. Allenby: Well...sure.  
Rain: Noooooooo!!!!! Nooooooo!!!!!  
Ms. Allenby: Oh, by the way kids, the person who scored highest on the quiz and gets to have dinner on me, is, Domon.  
  
Domon pukes.  
  
Domon: Kick ass!  
Rain: Noooooooo!!!!! Nooooooo!!!!!  
Principal Karato: Oh, and Rain, I almost forgot, we just got a call in the office. Your grandma just died.  
Rain: AHHHHHHHHH!  
Principal Karato: Ooh, my, what an exciting day.  
  
[Commercial]  
  
[Photo Dojo]  
  
Hong Kong Sightseeing is playing.  
Mr. Yun-Fat is modelling.  
  
Photographer: Great baby, you're looking great.  
Mr. Yun-Fat: I'm a lady killer, Hat-sensei!  
Hat-sensei: You can say that again Mr. Yun-Fat!  
Photographer: Ok, just a few hundred more shots and we'll be done.  
Mr. Yun-Fat: A few hundred?  
Photographer: Hey, that's the life of a model, baby.  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Oh boy, I'm gonna need some more smack.  
Photographer: You got it!  
  
[King Jin's Buffet]  
  
Ms. Allenby: I'm very glad we could have dinner together Domon. I want you to know that I really care about your education.  
Domon: Are we making love now?  
Ms. Allenby: Excuse me?  
Domon: They don't have a fireplace here, we shouldn't be making love yet.  
Ms. Allenby: What are you talking about?  
Domon: You have to make love down by the fire, that's what Sai always says.  
Ms. Allenby: Domon, I'm your teacher ok, we're only friends.  
Domon: But why?  
Ms. Allenby: Well, first of all, you're eight.  
Domon: It's because I'm not a lesbian, isn't it?  
Ms. Allenby: Oh boy.  
  
[Outside King Jin's]  
  
Rain: It's over. I give up.  
  
[Street in Neo-Hong Kong]  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat is leaning upon a mailbox.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat:Boy, I'll tell you something Hat-sensei, being a hot and sexy bish is fun for a while, but it sure does get boring.  
Hat-sensei:You can say that again Mr. Yun-Fat.  
  
A crowd of screaming fangirls come charging towards Mr. Yun-Fat.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat: What the?  
  
The women begin tearing at Mr. Yun-Fat.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Whoa, hey, wait, wait, ahhh! Hat-sensei, save yourself!  
  
[Ms. Allenby's Classroom]  
  
Argo: So how'd your date with Ms. Allenby go?  
Chibodee: Did you make love?  
Domon: I think so.  
Chibodee: No way!  
Domon: Yup.  
Argo: Down by the fire?  
Domon: Yup.  
Schwarz: And did you stick it in where....  
Domon: Did I what?!?  
Ms. Allenby: Good morning children.  
Rain: Ms. Allenby, can I talk to you?  
Ms. Allenby: Sure, but can it wait til after class Rain?  
Rain: No. I just have to apologize for the way I've been acting.  
Ms. Allenby: Oh, that's ok Rain.  
Rain: No, it's not. Since you're here to stay, I just hope we can be friends.  
Ms. Allenby: Well, I would love that Rain.  
Rain: And, mmm, I want to apologize to everybody. The way I acted was wrong.  
  
Rain begins to break up.  
  
Rain: And I've learned from it. I just wish Domon, and Ms. Allenby would have all the happiness in the world.  
Ms. Allenby: Rain, there's nothing between me and Domon!  
Chibodee: That's not what we just heard.  
  
[Street in Neo-Hong Kong]  
  
Screaming women continue to chase after Mr. Yun-Fat.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Oh, Hat-sensei, I hate this. I wish I'd never had a nose job.  
  
The women round the corner after Mr. Yun-Fat.  
Mr. Yun-Fat: Damn this beautiful face of mine, damn it to hell. We have to get the surgery again Hat-sensei.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat slips into Raizo's Rhinoplasty.  
  
Mr. Yun-Fat: I want to be the old me again.  
  
Screaming women run by.  
  
[Ms. Allenby's Classroom]  
  
Ms. Allenby: Ok children, let's catch up on our cursive handwriting.  
  
A group of Neo-Turkish soldiers burst into the classroom.  
  
Seitt: Down, down, everybody down!  
Chibodee: What the hell!  
  
All the kids dive under their desks.  
  
Seitt: So, we meet again Ms. Allenby.  
Principal Karato: And just what is going on here mister.  
Seitt: I am Seitt Gyuzelle, of the mighty nation of Neo-Turkey. This woman is a traitor to our government.  
Ms. Allenby: It's a lie.  
Seitt: She has killed thousands, and will kill again I assure you.  
Principal Karato: Ms. Allenby, is this true?  
Ms. Allenby: No!  
Seitt: We must take her back to Neo-Turkey immediately!  
Rain: Oh, cool!  
Ms. Allenby: Principal Karato, please.  
Seitt: Here is a black and white photo of Ms. Allenby with our leader, her real name is Makesh Alak Makarakesh.  
Principal Karato: Well Ms. Makarakesh, you certainly tried to put one over on us. Take her away!  
Ms. Allenby: Nooooo! Get away from me! Ahhh!!  
  
Ms. Allenby takes a scimitar from one of the soldiers.  
She swings it about.  
The scimitar flies from her hand straight towards Schwarz.  
The scimitar skewers Schwarz in the head, continueing on with Schwarz into the back wall.  
  
Domon: Oh my god, she killed Schwarz!  
Argo: You bastard!  
  
The soldiers take Ms. Allenby away.  
  
Ms. Allenby: Noooo!!!  
Rain: Wow, what incredible irony.  
  
[Neo-Hong Kong Elementary]  
  
Domon: Wow, I can't believe Ms. Allenby was a criminal Neo-Turkish fugitive.  
Rain: Yeh, you just never know.  
Domon: Well, I guess I'm sorry that I was ignoring you and stuff.  
Rain: Happy Valentine's Day, Domon.  
  
The two move to kiss.  
Domon pukes.  
  
Domon:Sorry.  
Rain: No, it's ok Domon, everything's going to be ok!  
Argo: Chibodee, are you still trying to become a lesbian?  
Chibodee: Yeh dude, my mom says all I have to do is chow on this box.  
  
[Commercial]  
  
[Neo-Turkey]  
Seitt: For crimes against this country, you're hereby sentenced to be shot into the center of the sun.  
Ms. Allenby: Uhh, this is all a mistake. This can't be happening!  
  
Some soldiers throw Ms. Allenby into a rocket.  
  
Ms. Allenby: Please!!! For the love of God!!!  
Seitt: Shut up!!!  
  
The rocket is fired towards the sun.  
  
[Rain's Backyard]  
Rain and Bunny are kicking back, wearing shades.  
Maria: Woohoo!! Great party Rain.  
Rain: Thanks Maria Louise. Thanks for helping me get Mr. Yun-Fat to come back as a teacher.  
Maria: Anything for you, sugar-pie.  
Rain: Oh, hi Argo.  
Argo: I've been thinking Rain, this whole outcome is pretty strange.  
  
Some suits walk up to Rain.  
  
Rain:Uh huh, excuse me.  
Rain: Kah farakh kah lakhenblakh.  
Turk: Kah farekh keh lakhenblakh.  
Rain: Lassen blakh ehlakhi yayalakhenblakh.  
Turk: Kahleshi lah lakhenblakhersh.  
Rain: Lakhenblakh.  
Turk: Ahh, lakheblakhelah.  
Argo: How was it that Ms. Allenby was suddenly arrested for being a Neo-Turkish....  
Rain: Wait, wait, shh. It's time to whip out the eclipse shoebox thing.  
  
Rain looks through the box and watches as the rocket hits the center of the sun.  
  
Rain: Bye-bye Ms. Allenby.  
Argo: (shocked) Rain, you didn't?  
Rain: I told her.  
[Psycho music]  
Rain: Don't-fuck-with-Rain-Mikamura.  
[fin] 


	2. Kyoji

Kyoji
    Episode #108
    [Mr. Yun-Fat's Classroom]
    Chibodee: [Singing]Today's a good day.
    Chibodee is handing out envelopes.
    Chibodee: Here you go Argo. And here's yours Domon.
    Argo: What is this Chibodee?
    Chibodee: They're invitations to my birthday party this weekend.
    Domon: Oh, sweet! Your mom's giving you a big party again this year?
    Chibodee: That's right! [Singing]Cause it's my birthday, my b-b-b-birthday.
    Argo: Kick ass! Chibodee's mom throws the best birthday parties ever.
    Chibodee: That's right!
    Domon: Yeah, if my mom could cook like Chibodee's mom, I'd be a big fat-ass too.
    Chibodee: That's right, HEY!
    Chibi Chapman: Oh Chibodee, I didn't get an invitiation.
    Chibodee: Oh really, gosh, where could I have put Chapman's invitation? Let's see, Chapman's invitation, Chapman's invitation. Oh, I remember, I shoved it up my ass! Yes, that's right. I wrote it out, put it in an envelope, sealed it, and then, bloop, shoved it right up my ass. Forever ruining any chance you had of coming to my birthday party. Sorry Chapman old chap!
    Chibodee continues handing out the invitations.
    Chibodee: Here's yours Rain, and here's your's Chico.
    Mr. Yun-Fat: Children, children, today is a very special day.
    Chibodee: No, my birthday isn't until Saturday.
    Mr. Yun-Fat: I'm not talking about your birthday Chibodee. We have a new student joining our class today.
    Chibodee: Ahhhh.
    Mr. Yun-Fat: Now, some of you know what it's like to be the new kid in town, so I want you all to take special care to make him feel welcome. I want you all to meet our new classmate...uh, what's your name again?
    Kyoji: Kyoji!
    [Some weird latin-like chanting begins.]
    There are flames in Kyoji's eyes.
    Mr. Yun-Fat: Say hi to Kyoji!
    [Silence]
    Mr. Yun-Fat: And where are you from Kyoji?
    Kyoji: The seventh layer of Hell!
    Mr. Yun-Fat: Oh, that's exciting. My mother was from Neo-Mexico.
    [Weird chanting]
    Kyoji: My arrival denotes the end of the beginning, the beginning of the end. The new reign of my master.
    Mr. Yun-Fat: Your master?
    Kyoji: The Devil Gundam!
    Mr. Yun-Fat: Why don't you take your seat Kyoji, we're going to finish our lesson on great singers of the Baroque era.
    Mr. Yun-Fat begins erasing some of the chalk board.
    Mr. Yun-Fat: Now children, Yuri Amano was quite a choice piece of ass. Her and a lot of blonde....
    Chibodee: Hey new kid, do you want an invitation to my birthday party?
    Kyoji: Here begins the rule of pain, the new domination of....
    Chibodee: Psyche! I wasn't going to give you an invitation! Hehehehehe. Hey, who cuts your hair, Kiral?!?
    [Weird chanting]
    Fire appears in Kyoji's eyes.
    A Devil Gundam head lifts Chibodee's desk into the air and flips it upside down.
    Chibodee falls to the ground.
    Chibodee: Ehhh.
    The desk flies out the window.
    Domon: Whoa!
    Argo: Damn, what a freak!
    Chibodee: Hey, I had a poofie pie in that desk!
    Kyoji: Now feel the wrath of the Ultimate Gundam! The plague of night is upon thee.
    Mr. Yun-Fat: Kyoji, do you need to sit in time-out for a few minutes?
    Chibodee: Heh, [singing]you got in trouble, you got in trouble.
    [Cafeteria]
    Domon: Hey Chibodee, how come the birthday invitation you gave me says "Grand Gundam"?
    Argo: Yeh, mine says "Heaven's Sword".
    Chibodee: Right, that's what you're supposed to get me for my birthday.
    Domon: Eh. You're not supposed to tell people what to get you for your birthday.
    Argo: Yeh, that's weak.
    Chibodee: Look, it's very simple guys. Grand Gundam goes with Heaven's Sword, Master Gundam and Walter Gundam to make the Grand Master Gundam. You have to have all four or it doesn't work, see
    Domon: Up yours Chibodee, I'll get you whatever the hell I want.
    Chibodee: Ohh, so maybe you don't want to have any of my mom's cake, pie and ice cream then?
    Domon: Oh, Grand, Grand Gundam it is.
    Chibodee: Now, as you can see Schwarz, you are to get me...Walter Gundam. That's because Walter Gundam is the cheapest one, and I know how poor your family is.
    Kyoji tries to sit in with the kids.
    Domon: Hey, what do you think you're doing, new kid?
    Chibodee: Yeh, you can't sit with us, weirdo!
    Kyoji: Infidels, I will turn you all into beasts of burden!
    Argo: You can't sit with us new kid, go find another table.
    Chibodee: Ehhh, eh, anyway Schwarz, Walter Gundam is only $8.95, so maybe your mom can put it on layaway and make payments for a year or two.
    [Laughter]
    Schwarz socks Chibodee in the face.
    Chibodee: Hey!
    Kyoji moves to sit with C. Chapman.
    C. Chapman: Oh, good day Kyoji. My name is Gentle Chapman, but everyone calls me Chapman, because they hate me.
    Kyoji: Then I will call you Chapman.
    C. Chapman: Right-o.
    Domon: Hey new kid. Schwarz says he saw your mom drop you off this morning, and she's a real dog.
    Schwarz: I said she looks like a fucking bitch.
    Kyoji: That does it! Woofda!
    [Weird Chanting. DG Cells grow all over Schwarz]
    Domon: What the?!?
    Argo: He turned Schwarz into a duck-billed platypus.
    Domon: A what?!?
    Schwarz: Quack-quack.
    Chibodee: Hey! Turn him back you butthole, he has to buy me the Walter Gundam!
    Sai: Hello there children.
    Domon: Hey Sai.
    Sai: How's it goin'?
    Argo: Bad.
    Sai: Why bad?
    Argo: Sai, there's a new kid in school, and he's a total weirdo-freak.
    Sai: Oh, children, children, you shouldn't not like somebody just because they're different. Here, let me sing you a little song.
    Sai: [Singing]We're all special in our own way, everybody's different, but that's ok, cause even though we might have different colored skin, different points of views, be tall or thin, it doesn't mean I can't lay you down woman. And touch your silky skin, put my love deep inside you, where no man has ever been, rub you leg, caress your thighs, and.... Uh, what were we talkin' about again?
    Argo: The new kid!
    [Weird Chanting]
    Kyoji: Death to the humans! The wrath of the Ultimate Gundam now makes for you all!
    Domon: Whoa!
    Sai: Oh, that is one fudged up little fighter!
    Argo: We told you dude.
    Stuff and kids begin flying about the cafeteria.
    Kid: Ahhh.
    Sai: We've got to do something children, he's tearing my cafeteria apart.
    Kyoji: Bring me Shining Gundam! My wrath shall continue until I speak with Shining Gundam!
    Kid: Ahhhh!
    Domon,Argo: Shining Gundam?
    [Dressing room of Shining Gundam]
    Roland: Two minutes to air, Shining.
    S.G.: Thanks Roland, blessed art though.
    Domon: Shining Gundam!
    S.G.: Hi, hi kids, I only do autographs after the show.
    Domon: No, no, there's a big problem at school. Some new kid showed up wearing all black, and, and Sai thinks he's evil.
    Argo: Yeh, look what he did to our friend, Schwarz.
    Schwarz: Quack-quack.
    S.G.: Wow. That's pretty heavy.
    Domon: This new kid, he just keeps throwing things around, and saying stuff about his dark prince Gundam coming. He says he wants to talk to you!
    S.G.: The Dark Gundam!
    Domon: Yeh.
    Argo: Yeh.
    S.G.: So it was written, and so the cycle of years brings the seitai of the evil one.
    Domon: Oh brother, now he's talking like the new kid.
    S.G.: Thou must taketh me to the seedling of the Devil so mine eyes can confirm the wretched truth.
    [Silence]
    Argo: Kay.
    [Playground]
    [Whistle]
    Jin: Five minutes until recess is over, you little bastards.
    Chibodee has a chart displayed on the playground.
    Chibodee: Now, as you can see, the Heaven's Sword uses the Neros Gundam, which is what Chico will be getting me for my birthday. Rain, you were supposed to get me the Fuunsaiki Mobile Horse, illustrated here. But, I'm changing your present to the Walter Gundam, since Schwarz has been turned into a duck-billed platypus. That means that the Devil Gundam Colony, illustrated hyah, will be a gift given by two people at one time, cause it costs more money.
    [Weird Chanting]
    Kyoji summons a Gundam Head which ignites a football
    Another Gundam Head starts a slide on fire.
    Kid: Ahhh.
    Bunny: Our slide.
    Kyoji: Feel my wrath!
    Another G.H. lights up a see-saw.
    Kid: Buhhhh!
    C. Chapman: Oh dear, you shouldn't be so upset Kyoji, I know it's hard being the new kid, but the children may accept you someday.
    Kyoji: I don't need acceptance, I'm the seitai of the Devil Gundam.
    A jungle gym is torched.
    Kid: Ahhh!
    C. Chapman: What do you mean? I know what it's like not to have friends. Perhaps you should speak to the school counselor. He helps me a lot when I'm feeling lonely.
    SG: Kyoji!
    Kyoji: Ahh, Son of Neo-Japan, Cursed Ruler of the Weak.
    SG: So it is thou, seitai of the Devil.
    Kyoji: Your time on this earth is short. Soon, my Gundam comes.
    SG: Let him come then, I shall stop him.
    Clouds obscure the sun.
    Kyoji: Behold, he is already upon us.
    Argo: Whoa!
    [Devil Gundam is speaking in something that may be latin]
    Chapman (regular): What the hell is going on here?
    Keoi: Look, it's that guy from the public access show.
    Lady: What's happening?
    Sai: Come over here if you're scared, women. I'll protect you.
    Mr. Yun-Fat comes over and grasps Sai.
    Sai: Not you damn it!
    [Devil Gundam continues speaking in tongues]
    Kyoji: Shining, my father says, he chooses you, he calls you out! Be here at this time tomorrow. Here the terms will be discussed.
    SG: Very well, let the final battle between good and evil be fought right here in Neo-Hong Kong!
    Chapman: Come on Michelo, we've got to get our asses to the booky.
    Domon: You're gonna fight the Devil Gundam?
    SG: This fight has been ordained since the beginning. My children, this is the most crucial and serious time, of all history.
    [Chibodee's House]
    [Television commercial]
    Commercial Voice: Who will win our soul?!? Neo-Japan's Mobile Fighter, or the Ultimate Gundam? It's the final battle between good and evil, and it's only on PAY-PER-VIEW! Shining Gundam versus Devil Gundam, live from the Neo-Hong Kong Arena on Saturday! Call now to order, only $49.95.
    Chibodee: Hey, wait a minute, Saturday is my birthday party. They can't have the fight on Saturday
    Schwarz: Quack-quack.
    Domon: I don't know what to do dude. Do we go to the fight, or Chibodee's birthday?
    Chibodee: Chibodee's birthday!
    Argo: We can't miss the final apocoplytic battle between good and evil.
    Chibodee: You guys, my mom's getting a ferris wheel.
    Domon: Well, come on, we, we have to at least have to see the weigh-in
    Chibodee: Who the hell decided the fight had to be on Saturday, huh!?! This whole thing is a plot against me, isn't it?!?
    [Commercial]
    [Downtown Neo-Hong Kong]
    Zuisen: When is the Devil Gundam going to show up?
    Domon: Did the Devil show up yet?
    SG: Not yet.
    Argo: Hey Shining, if you win the fight, can you turn Schwarz back to normal?
    SG: What the hell do you mean, "if I win the fight?"
    Chibodee: Don't mind him Shining, [whispered]he's Russian.
    SG: Oh.
    Chapman: We're all with you Shining, we put every dime we have on you beating that Dark Gundam.
    [Cheering]
    SG: Thank you for your faith, but, I think perhaps you don't understand the severity of the situation.
    Keoi: You're gonna kick his ass, Shining!
    [Cheering]
    [Weird Chanting]
    The ground cracks.
    SG: Behold, the evil one approaches.
    Devil (final form) arrives with a groan.
    [Gasp]
    Mr. Yun-Fat: Holy poop on a stick.
    DG: Puny Son of Neo-Japan, prepare to enter thy house of pain!
    Domon: Holy crap, Devil is huge!
    Chapman: Now that is a man who's eaten a lot of beef.
    DG: Son of God Gundam, I will smash thy face into small little bits.
    SG: Oh, oh yeah.
    Townsman: Damn.
    DG: I have such delightful horrors to unleash upon thee.
    SG: Oh yeah.
    Devil weighs in.
    Weigh-In Announcer: Devil Gundam weighs in at, 84.9 tons.
    [Gasp]
    Weigh-In Announcer: Shining Gundam weighs in at 15.5.
    [Ahhh]
    Sai: Oh crap.
    S.G.: Oh, come on, I weigh more than that.
    D.G.: Let the new prince be decided on Saturday. First Neo-Hong Kong, then the world.
    Chapman: Well, uh, I think I'll uh, I, I, I think I left the oven on.
    Mr. Yun-Fat: Yeh, I think I left your oven on too.
    Zuisen: Uh, see you Saturday Jesus, good luck.
    [Sports Betting Bar]
    Townsperson: Change my bet.
    Townsperson: I'm betting on the devil.
    Chapman: I want to change my bet to Devil Gundam.
    Michelo: Me too.
    Mr. Yun-Fat: Hey, wait, wait, I was here first.
    [Counselor's Office]
    Kiral: Now uh, as your counselor, I want you to feel like you can tell me anything. Mmmkay. Being the new kid can be tough, but I'm your friend. Mmmkay.
    Kyoji: Everybody hates me.
    Kiral: Well, uh, why do you suppose that is?
    Kyoji: Because I'm the seitai of the Devil?
    Kiral: Uhhuh, that's a good start, why else?
    Kyoji: Because I burn them and kill them?
    Kiral: Well, yeh, maybe that's it. What, what, what you need to do, uh, Kyoji, is, is, to be overly nice. See, no, no matter how mean the other kids are to you, just don't retaliate. You be passive, okay. That's what I taught the little British boy, Chapman, and, and just look at how much the other children like him now.
    [Playground]
    Chico: I bet I can spit the most on him.
    Chico spits on C. Chapman.
    Bunny: Oh yeah, I bet I can spit in his hair.
    Bunny spits in C. Chapman's eye.
    C. Chapman: Ohh, nice try. A little higher and you've got it.
    Domon: Man, recess sucks without any slides or nothing.
    Chibodee: Ohh, here comes the unholy butthole now. Hey, thanks a lot for burning everything down you little bitch.
    Kyoji: I apologize for ruining your playground and turning your friend into a duck-billed platypus. I was doing my gundam's bidding. I didn't have a choice.
    Chibodee farts on Kyoji.
    Chibodee: Oh, excuse me new kid. I didn't mean to fart on you, I didn't have a choice.
    Domon: Whew, you stink new kid, you smell like a fart.
    Argo: Yeh, we're gonna call you fartboy from now on.
    Domon: Bye-bye fartboy.
    Argo: See ya.
    C. Chapman: Good day, how are you Kyoji?
    Kyoji: Those kids farted on me, and then called me...
    C. Chapman: Fartboy, oh good, perhaps they won't call me that anymore.
    [Local Neo-Hong Kong Bar]
    Shining clears his thoat.
    S.G.: Excuse me! I just talked to the booky at the sports betting bar.
    Sai: Uh ohh.
    [Whistle]
    S.G.: I have been forsaken! It seems that several bets were changed to Devil Gundam this morning. In fact, it seems that only one person in this entire town is still betting on me!
    Keoi: You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Betting against your Lord and Saviour, I am disgusted!
    S.G.: Your bet was changed as well. You forsaked me too.
    Keoi: Oh, ho, right, well, he does have a couple hundred pounds on you Shining.
    S.G.: I implore you all, don't bet on the dark one, it is a bet that you will never win.
    Keoi: Shining, I am sorry I have sinned against you. I'm going to march right over to that booky and change my bet right now!
    Mr. Yun-Fat: Oh, yeh, yeh. Yeh, me too, me too.
    Chapman: Yeh.
    Keoi: Praise the Lord, thank you sweet Shining for showing us the light. See you later.
    Shining leaves the bar.
    Keoi: What the hell, does he think we're all crazy?
    [Laughter]
    Mr. Yun-Fat: Yeh, gravy.
    Shining sticks his head back in.
    S.G.: You're all a bunch of Judas'!!!
    [Outside the Bar]
    Domon: Hey Jesus.
    S.G.: What are you doing out so late kids?
    Argo: We have to find Heaven's Sword and Grand Gundam for Chibodee's birthday party.
    S.G.: Oh. Kids, you believe I can beat the Devil, right?
    Domon: Su, su, sure dude, you're the Son of God Gundam.
    Argo: Yeh, you're not having any doubts, are you?
    S.G.: No, no, no, but could you help me train a little?
    [Press conference]
    Reporter1: Devil, what do you expect the outcome of the fight to be?
    D.G.: I will crush him, like a little bug.
    Reporter2: Devil, what about the rumors of your involvement in the cancelled fight of FC 52?
    Devil is taken aback, but begins to respond.
    Urube: Let's focus on the fight, can we please? I'm so sick of people talking smack about my fighters. All this, he's mean, he's a dirty fighter, he's the cause for all the violence and death in the world. It's just getting old. Let's just let everything be decided in the ring.
    [Boxing Gym]
    Chibodee: You guys, shouldn't you be out shopping for my birthday presents?
    Argo: Here Shining, drink these raw eggs.
    S.G.: No way!
    Sai (in Dragon Gundam): I, I, I can't. I can't hit Shining Gundam, my mother would never speak to me again.
    Domon: But you're his sparring partner Sai.
    Argo: Yeh, you have to hit him.
    S.G: Devil Gundam must be defeated Sai, please help me to train.
    Sai: Okayyy, but I'm just going to tap you, alright?
    S.G.: Give it your best shot.
    Sai slugs Shining.
    S.G.: Ohhh!
    Shining collapses to the mat.
    Sai: Oh, God in heaven, what have I done?
    S.G.: Did anybody get the number of that truck?
    [Commercial]
    [A carnival-like atmosphere pervades Chibodee's home]
    Janet: Come on kiddies, eat more.
    Chibodee: Welcome Chico, please put your present on the table to the left.
    Chico moves to the left.
    Chibodee: Welcome Bunny, presents go to your left.
    Bunny moves to the left.
    Chibodee: Welcome Sai.
    Sai: Yep, here's your present children. Well, a nice party, see you later.
    Argo: Hey, you just got here Sai.
    Sai: I know, but the fight is starting.
    Domon: Dude, check it out, Chibodee's mom made chili.
    Janet winks at Sai.
    Janet: Mmmm.
    Sai: Mmmm, it's my favorite kind of chili.
    [Somewhere in Neo-Hong Kong]
    Kyoji: I guess all the kids are at that fat boy's birthday party.
    C. Chapman: Yes, it's always such a huge event. Sometimes I like to sneak up to the fence and close my eyes, and pretend I'm there.
    Kyoji: The other kids have always hated you?
    C. Chapman: Oh yes. Actually, I think they make fun of the Neo-American boy a lot too, but now I think they like him because he picks on me.
    [Ding]
    Kyoji has a huge grin on face.
    [Neo-Hong Kong arena]
    Stalker: In the blue corner, wearing white trunks, weighing in at a mere 15.5, Shining, el saviorrrrr, Gundam!
    [Cheering]
    Ring Announcer: And in the very, very black corner, wearing very, very black trunks, the king of all that is evil, Deeeeeviiiiiil Gundam!
    [Cheering]
    Shining glares back.
    Stalkler: Ladies and gentlemen, READY GO!!!!
    Referee: Okay, I want a good clean fight. No punches below the belt, holding or evolving.
    [Ding]
    [Chibodee's Party]
    Chibodee: Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing here?!?
    Domon: Yeh, you aren't invited new kid!
    Argo: And neither are you Chapman!
    C. Chapman: Yes, I tried to tell Kyoji that we weren't invited, but....
    Kyoji: Wait a minute. Give me a chance, I want to do something special for your party.
    [Weird Chanting]
    Gundam Heads appear from the ground and cast C. Chapman into the sky, amid great flames.
    Argo: Wow!
    Domon: That was cool!
    Argo: Hey, you're not such a bad guy after all, Kyoji.
    Chibodee: Yeh, come on in and join the party.
    [Neo-Hong Kong arena]
    [ding,ding,ding,ding,ding,ding,ding]
    Shining is being pummled to a pulp.
    [Cheering]
    Shining glares out at the crowd.
    D.G.: Come on you little wuss, fight! Throw a punch.
    [Chibodee's Party]
    Chibodee: Oh, I wonder what Domon got me for my birthday. Oh, look, a Grand Gundam. Thank you Domon, you may eat pie and cake and ice cream now.
    Domon gets up to get get some food.
    Chibodee: And what did Rain get me? Oh, it's the Walter Gundam, help yourself to pie, cake and ice cream Rain.
    Rain gets up for her food.
    Chibodee: Oh, look what Argo got me, it's a Heaven's.... Ants in the pants? Ants in the pant! Ants in the Pants!
    Argo: It's a game, it's really fun.
    Chibodee: You son of a bitch!
    Chibodee attacks Argo.
    Argo: Ahhh!
    Chibodee: You were supposed to get me Heaven's Sword, now I can't make Grand Master Gundam, you dirty cheap ass piece of crap!
    Argo: They were all out of them dude!
    Chibodee: I hate you! I want you to die!
    Argo: Ahhh!
    Chibodee: That's it, party is over, everybody go home!
    Chibodee switches off the party.
    Chibodee: Get the hell out I said! The party's over! Get out, god damn it!
    Domon: Whoa dude, you need to mellow out.
    Chibodee: Take your stupid Ants in the Pants with you!
    Chibodee throws the box at Argo, connecting with his head.
    Kyoji: Wow, that kid has some real emotional problems.
    Domon: Ahh, he does this all the time.
    Sai: Come on children, we can still catch the end of the fight!
    C. Chapman: Ahhh!
    C. Chapman falls to the ground.
    C. Chapman: Ohh, what a splendid party.
    [Neo-Hong Kong Arena]
    Shining continues to be pummled.
    D.G: Fight damn it.
    [Commercial]
    [Neo-Hong Kong Arena]
    S.G.: Ow! Uhh!
    The kids arrive at the fight.
    Domon: Dude, Shining Gundam is getting his butt kicked.
    [Ding,ding]
    Domon: You've got to fight Shining!
    S.G.: Why? What's the point, nobody believes in me. Everyone put their money on Devil Gundam. My father forsake me, the town forsake me, I'm completely forsook.
    Domon: Somebody bet on you Shining. You said yourself that one person still has money on you.
    S.G.: It doesn't matter, he's way too strong for me anyway. I give up.
    Domon jumps up on the apron.
    He's holding himself up on the second rope.
    Domon: God damn it Shining, snap out of it! What would Kiral Mekirel do, huh? Kiral Mekirel wouldn't give up, when things looked their darkest, Kiral Mekirel fought to be the best. He wouldn't stop until she was number one.
    Argo: Uh, Domon.
    Domon: Kiral Mekirel wouldn't settle for second best.
    Argo: Domon.
    Domon: He wouldn't quit until he brought home the gold!
    Argo: Domon!
    Domon: What!
    Argo: Kiral Mekirel got blinded in the finals, he came in second.
    Domon: Really?
    Argo: Yeh.
    Domon: Oh, nevermind Shining, Kiral Mekirel sucks.
    Shining sips some water, then spits into the bucket.
    Domon: You know, somebody once said, "don't try to be a great man, just be a man."
    S.G.: Who said that?
    Domon: You did Shining.
    S.G.: You're right Domon. Thank you boys!
    [Ding]
    Jesus goes Super Mode.
    Argo: Wow, did he say that?
    Domon: Nah, I saw it on Star Trek.
    Argo: Hmm.
    Shining begins avoiding a pummling
    D.G.: Come on sissy, hit me. Hit me!
    S.G.: Okay pal, you asked for it!
    Shining winds up and...
    barely taps Devil Gundam.
    D.G.: Ahhh, you got me.
    Devil falls to the canvas.
    Referee: One, two, three...
    Chapman: No way! He barely touched him.
    Referee: seven, eight, nine, ten, you're out!
    [ding,ding,ding,ding]
    Domon,Argo: Our saviour!
    Ring Announcer: The winner by knockout, and still undisputed ruler of your universe, Shining, el saviorrr, Gundam!
    Devil gets up.
    Mr. Yun-Fat: Hey, he isn't hurt, he took a dive, he threw the fight.
    Chapman: Yeh.
    D.G.: Fools, you're all fools. Of course I took a dive. Don't you see, who do you think was the one person who bet on Shining to win?
    [Silence]
    D.G.: Me you idiots! Now I will take all of your hard earned money, and return to hell a much richer Ultimate Gundam. Hahahah.
    Zeisun: I don't believe this!
    Mr. Yun-Fat: Yeh, what a mean thing to do.
    D.G.: Farewell fools.
    Chapman: Man, that guy is a jerk!
    [Boooo]
    Domon: Shining told you guys not to bet on the Devil Gundam.
    Mr. Yun-Fat: Boy, did we get screwed.
    Sai: Shining, we're sorry, can you ever forgive us?
    S.G.: Ahh, heck, do I have a choice?
    [Cheering]
    Chapman: Well Shining, I definitely learned my lesson. Never bet on evil, cause when you do...Michelo, look, there's a rare duck-billed platypus, it's comin' right for us!!!
    Chapman opens fire on Schwarz.
    Domon: Oh my God, they killed Schwarz.
    Argo: You bastards!
    Rats begin picking at Schwarz's corpse.
    Kyoji: Well, goodbye guys. It was nice getting to know you.
    Domon: You're leaving already.
    Kyoji: I have to. My gundam's always on the move.
    Domon: Wow, I feel kind of bad for that kid.
    Argo: Yeh, just when he was being accepted, he has to leave and start all over.
    Domon: Parents can be so cruel. Don't they realize that what a child needs more than anything is security?
    [Chibodee's House]
    Janet: More pie hon?
    Chibodee: Eh. No...More...Pie...ehh..ehh.
    [fin]
    


End file.
